An advanced driver assistance system (ADAS) helps a driver in the driving process. ADAS technology was developed to improve the comfort, efficiency, safety, and overall satisfaction of driving. ADAS features may use a variety of sensor mechanisms in the vehicle to determine the current state of the vehicle and the current state of the roadway in front of the vehicle. The ADAS features provide feedback to the driver.
ADAS features may also use digital map data. The digital map data can provide useful information that cannot reliably be provided by sensors, such as curvature, grade, bank, speed limits that are not indicated by signage, lane restrictions, and so on. Further, digital map data may provide a predictive capability well beyond the range of sensors or even beyond the vision of the driver to determine the road ahead of the vehicle, around corners, over hills, or beyond obstructions.
The digital map data may provide information about the road network, road geometry, road conditions, and other items associated with the road and terrain around the vehicle. As improvements are made in the accuracy of the digital map data and the geographic coverage of the digital map data, ADAS features have become more accurate. However, challenges remain in improving the accuracy of ADAS features that cannot be met relying on digital map data alone.